


Predator

by Lilsi



Category: The Bill (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsi/pseuds/Lilsi
Summary: A Reporter wants to know if Craig prayed on Luke
Relationships: Luke Ashton/Craig Gilmore
Kudos: 1





	Predator

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was once posted at Craiggilmore.co.uk a fan site no longer active, so to preserve this story and others, I am importing them to AO3. I did not want the loss of such a large amount of amazing and wonderful fanfiction, it would be such a waste to fans of Craig Gilmore and Luke Ashton to not have the opportunity to enjoy these stories as i have. Since the site is no longer active i have been unable to contact the creators but if you happen to be them under a new pen name and want the fiction to be removed please send me a note!
> 
> Story written by - Baxter

Craig lost his temper and shouted, “You did what?”

“Oh, don’t get your panties in a bunch,” Gina says superciliously. He’s a writer. He’s writing a book about Sun Hill. He’s speaking to all of us.”

Craig could hear her expelling smoke on the other end of the line. It crossed his mind to make some quip about her being the original dragon lady, but she cut him off before he had time.

“It’s just research,” she said. “He won’t misrepresent you.”

The following Saturday morning, Craig and Luke are lying in bed cuddling, staring at the ceiling. They are discussing what colour they might like to paint their room when the phone rings.

Luke answers it. Craig watches his partner’s face change from pleasant to confused.

“It’s some writer called Tiddles and he wants to know if you pray for me,” Luke whispers, his hand cupped over the mouthpiece.

Craig looks at him bemused, and then remembers.

“Bloody Gina,” he says, and takes the phone from Luke.

“Does Gina pray for me?” Luke asks, interested.

“Craig Gilmore,” Craig says in his most intimidating voice. Luke pushes up next to him and listens to the conversation.

“Obsessed with him?” Craig smiles in to the receiver. “Oh, yeah. I’m completely obsessed with him.”

Luke nods happily, and kisses Craig on the forehead in agreement.

“Well, he’s younger, sure, but he’s twenty five – no, he’s not here against his  
will -” Craig’s brow creases.

“Do you think I preyed on you?” he asks Luke, not bothering to conceal the question from the caller.

Luke takes the phone from him.

“He’s atheist,” Luke tells the writer, and Craig sniggers.

Luke is listening closely.

“Oh! You mean like a leopard on a wildlife program, when they chase antelopes.” Craig sniggers again. “Oh, definitely,” Luke says with a wide grin. “He absolutely preyed on me. I had no chance.”

“No,” Luke continues, moving his head a little so Craig can hear the conversation too. “I had no idea what was going on. I mean, he was my boss. I was terrified of him. I just did as he said.”

They snigger together, their eyes bright and naughty.

“Well, I stay at his house, sure…” another mischievous thought occurs to Luke. “But that’s because he keeps me locked up. I can’t get away!”

And they laugh together again. Craig takes the phone from him.

“I keep him in the dungeon,” Craig confirms to the caller. Then he listens carefully, holding the phone for Luke to hear too. “No, I haven’t always had a dungeon. I built it especially for Luke.”

Luke laughs so hard he can't speak.

“He seems happy enough,” Craig says after a bit. “Well, he hasn’t complained.”

Luke snatches the phone from him.

“Well, I can’t complain!” he says down the phone, hitching his leg around Craig and drawing him over. “He’s really violent. I mean, he still preys on me. Even now he’s caught me.”

And they snigger again.

“Well he hasn’t tied me up yet, but I guess it’s only matter of time.” Luke makes a suggestive raised eyebrow face at Craig, who responds with a concordant grin.

“No, happy to help you,” Luke says pleasantly. “Feel free to call back if you need any clarification of my enslavement.”

And when he’s hung up they laugh so hard it hurts.

Later at breakfast after Craig explains the writer and his book, Luke has second thoughts about his disclosures.

“I shouldn’t have said those things to him,” he says to Craig, a little worried.

Craig is dipping his pancake in a puddle of maple syrup.

“It doesn’t make any difference what you tell them,” he shrugs. “ They write what they want. I wouldn’t worry about it.”

“But he might print it, and people might believe it,” Luke counters, concerned.

“So what?”

“Well, we’re really happy! I don’t want people to think you preyed on me, or that you lock me up, or that I’m with you against my will.”

“No one who knows us would think that for a minute,” Craig says as he pops the last piece of pancake in his mouth. He walks to the sink with his plate, and Luke joins him.

“Seriously," he tells Craig. “People might get the wrong idea.”

“Look, writers like him are only good for two things – pulling the corks out of bottles and the wings off flies.”

“Walks,” says Luke when he thinks about this.

Craig looks at him quizzically.

“Flies, if they had no wings. They’d be walks.”

He draws Luke to him and kisses his temple, smiling. “I love the way you think,” he whispers to him.

They hold each other quietly, thinking about the writer.

“Who cares what he thinks,” Craig says finally. “Anybody who really knows us, and really loves us, knows that we’re happy. They know how I feel about you and they know you’re here because you want to be.”

“But - ”

“But nothing. The people who love us are not going to take any notice of a book. Who cares what some stupid book says? It’s hardly going to change the way I feel I about you. Do you care what some ill-informed hack says about us?”

Luke thinks for a moment, and then shakes his head.

“No,” he agrees. “Nothing anyone could say would change the way I feel about you.”

“Then that’s all that matters.” He kisses the top of Luke’s head. “And besides,” Craig says, “As if anyone would buy a book about Sun Hill anyway.”


End file.
